SWEET MEMORIES
by RoZe C
Summary: it was almost new year, and a masquerade ball was held & was everyone was invited... but there's a catch you have to bring a date. Will love for Finn and Flame Princess still find a way? or will the spark fade away? Read and Review guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! StarrGazzer19 here! This is my first ever fanfiction sooooo…..yeah I hope you guys R&R or whatever that means XD yeah…. As you guys can tell I'm new to this whole stuff but I hope you guys like this

* * *

This is a Flaminn story! Yup I'm a HUGE fan and there are some stories that are mentioned here (dance with me by Righteous-Flame and Tier 3: Defying Nature by momoxtoshiro) if you haven't read their one shots I recommend reading them it's so cute.

 _ **italic and bold words are toughts :)**_

Ssooooo that's all for now I hope you guys enjoy reading….. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own A. T. or any of the characters I just own the plot of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Invitation

* * *

Normal POV

It was a regular day at the fire kingdom with its ruler Flame Princess. Things were just the same for the young king & her pastry knight.

UNTIL…

"A letter for your highness", said one of the guards

" ** _Hmmm… I wonder what it is._ " **Flame Princess thought as she went down her throne & took the letter. It was two invitations, one for her and for Cinnamon Bun. Invitations to the New Years Masquerade Ball.

"Hey CB?" said the young king

"Yes your highness?" the knight replied

"I know what a ball is but, can you explain the New Year and masquerade part please?" she questioned, since she spent 13 years in her lantern without knowledge about these things.

"Certainly" as Cinnamon Bun slowly understood the concept, "Well New Year is a holiday on which everyone stays awake at the last day of an old year to celebrate an upcoming year, & "masquerade" is a mask party."

"Oh I see… well will you be my companion at the event?" Flame Princess asked

"I wish I could your majesty, but I'm taking Lumpy Space Princess if you don't mind?" asked the now "fully baked" pastry

"Oh! That's no problem at all; I can't wait to meet her." _**"Well if this is a ball, who am I going with?"**_ her thoughts were running as the king went to her room to prepare  & find a mask and ball gown.

MEANWHILE AT THE TREE HOUSE…

"JAKE!" the young adventurer yelled

"What?!" the magical dog replied

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"Ugh… HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Jake said as he tripped & tumbled on the way to the front door.

"FINN, DUDE WE NEED TO FIX THE STAIRS!" Jake screamed as he opened the door.

"Letter for Finn, Jake, and Beemo." A small candy citizen said

"oh thanks!" Jake said grabbing the letter and closing the door.

"FIIIINNNN! WE'VE BEEN INVITED!" Jake screamed again

"Invited to what?" Finn Just took a bath so he has a towel wrapped around his waist and he was dripping wet.

"To the New Years Masquerade Ball" Jake answered back quickly "Sooo… Who are you going to bring?" Jake added with a smirk on his face.

"W-wel-l I-i- uuummmmm…"

* * *

Whatcha think?

Hahahahahaha I love cliffies brings the curiousness XD

Who do you think Finn will bring? Find out on the next chapter!

R&R guys!

-StarrGazzer19


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my shinning stars, StarrGazzer19 here! I know my first chapter wasn't my best but thanks for Stunnerman, sure I'll try my best since I'm new to this stuff. But I used 'king' because it was commonly used in the series and all of the fanfictions.

Yeah so you guys were thinking that I posted the last chapter a few days ago? Actually this story is already had written in my notebook, but still I'll try my best to correct my grammar and punctuation.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: read in chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2: Will you go out with me?

Finns POV

"Uuuummmmm… I-I've gottogochangeseeyoulaterdude!" I said rapidly, to be honest Jake can be REALLY annoying especially when it comes to my love life. I dressed up to what I look like everyday… well except for my hat, I felt like I wasn't in the mood to wear it today, and since my hair is still wet. I went back down to see Jake in the same spot with the same jerky smile pasted on his face.

"Wait a minute dude before you answer, MAKE SURE YOU WONT TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO BRIG A DUCK AGAIN!" he screamed at the last part and dropped on the floor laughing real loud.

I felt irritated, "ggrrr… no Jake I assure you I won't. Even though I'll try to ask FP so PLEASE be quiet," I said while holding back my anger.

"hahahaha don't worry Finn I'm heading over to Lady's to get ready for the ball", Jake said while I sighed with relief.

"Okay bro see you at the party", I replied back while waving good bye to my canine brother. I headed over the special occasion phone, _**I hope Fp still has her special occasion phone**_ , I thought, my hands were shaking, ad my heart was 5x faster. It was about 6 months since the time see asked me for help, _**Is she still angry at me?**_ I gathered all my confidence and strength and slowly picked up the phone and dialed.

FLAME PRINCESS POV

"Huh so finished with the dress and mask," I said to myself "but no date, should I call Fi-", before I could even finish, my special occasion phone rang, _**Finn why is he calling?**_ Curious, I picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"H-hi…" he said with a squeaky voice _ **. I swear his voice is so adorable. Wait what?!**_

"So do you", we both said in union. "No you go first, hehehe, no you, um-", silence surrounded us for a whole minute.

"So Flame Princess, I mean 'king'-", he could have finished before I cut in. "Wait just call me FP, okay?" _**What? I really like that nickname that he gave me.**_ "Oh! So FP did you receive an invitation to the ball later?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "W-well I w-was wondering…" _**Come on Finn you can do it, ask me out. What wha?!**_ "I was wondering if you will go with me."

 _ **YES, YES, YES, I WOULD LOVE TOO!**_ My insides were screaming like crazy. "umm… hello? FP? Did I say something weird?" asked Finn as he broke my trance. "Wha? Oh! No Finn it's no biggie, and YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU! _**What did I just say? After 6 months of our last meeting together, I SAID YES TO A DATE WITH MY EX?!**_

"That's great! Wait what about Cinnamon Bun?" He said the last part with a hatred tone.

"(giggles) don't worry 'Mi Amor' he's out with um… what's her name? Lumpy Space Princess? Yeah", I said while using some Spanish words that I learned when I was trapped in that lantern.

(AN: Mi Amor is Spanish for 'my love' got that from the movie 'the book of life')

"Awesome! Wait what did you call me?" he said. _ **I swear I sense that's someone's doing a victory dance right now.**_

"Nothing! I'll tell you later at the ball. Pick me up at around eight?" I sheepishly replied.

"definitely", he quickly responded "bye"

"BYE FINN"

Finns POV

"YES! SHE SAID YES!" I screamed really loud. Then someone suddenly popped out the door.

"Is everything alright Finn?" A cute little robot voice said.

I dashed and spun Beemo with me in circles, "yes Beemo, EVERYTHING IS MATHEMATICAL!" As I put ourselves to a complete stop.

"Yay, I'm happy to see Finn happy!" Beemo replied.

"Me too buddy, now I'm going up to prepare for the ball later. Say who are you bringing to the party?" I asked the little robot curiously "Air! I'm bringing air with me!" (AN: Can anyone guess what episode is said here?) I sweat dropped "Of course you are Beemo, now if you'll excuse me" before I could finish I dashed up to find the tux and a matching mask that Jake gave me as a birthday present on my 16th birthday. "I never thought I would see myself were one of these again." I said to myself, as I got ready for the biggest night of my teen life.

* * *

thats all for now guys!

i'll try tomorrow to post the 3rd chapter

-StarrGazzer19


End file.
